Inebriated Love
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Renji had a problem with something that had been on his mind for quite awhile, and he goes to the most unexpected person...


A/Note: This is a random story as usual for my part. Please do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Inebriated Love

Renji came home with the sudden urge to speak with Mayuri about a problem that he was having. He didn't know why he decided to talk to the crazy scientist instead of Rukia, but he went with it anyways. The lieutenant of the sixth division started to leave for the twelfth division barracks. He knew exactly where the man was, so he could talk to him. He wouldn't know how to exactly start talking to him.

He went into the Research & Development part of the squad and walked into the building. His eyes were observing his surroundings since he barely came into the building. _Now, how the hell am I supposed to start this with Captain Kurotsuchi? I barely ever come over here and I barely speak to the guy. _ He saw someone that he recognized as being the lab chief.

"Akon," Renji yelled to get Akon's attention.

Akon looked in his direction with a cigarette in his mouth ready to be lit. Renji walked toward him seeing that he about ready to leave to tell Soul Reapers male association something. Akon stood waiting for the lieutenant to get to him before making conversation. Renji was happy to run into Akon since he didn't remember where his office was.

"What is it, Lieutenant Abarai?" Akon turned to face him fully.

Renji sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just a quick question. Where is Captain Kurotsuchi's office located again?"

"Top Floor," Akon answered starting to leave once again.

Akon started walking to the entrance to the lab as Renji went toward Mayuri's office. Akon looked at Abarai before he left with the thought, _What business does he have with Captain Kurotsuchi?_ Akon fully left the lab then lit his cigarette.

Renji walked into the office noticing that Mayuri wasn't in there. Renji sat down in his chair in front of the Captain's large computer that looked like an organ. Renji sat admiring the computer noting that it wouldn't fit in a house the size of Ichigo's. He spun around a few times in the chair looking at the large room. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps and he decided to turn in the chair.

Mayuri glared, "Who gave you permission to come into my private lab?"

"Well, I am lieutenant which enabled me to pass-, " Renji got interrupted.

Mayuri stepped toward him, "Get off my chair."

Renji hurried off Mayuri's chair, "Of course, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri sat down in his chair, and then looked at Renji with the least bit interest. Renji stood straight looking at Mayuri in the eyes. Mayuri was getting bored waiting for him to make conversation. He turned his chair around to face his computer to start to work on new data.

Renji just watched Mayuri sit looking over new data gathered by disappearances. Only one thought caught his attention,_ How am I supposed to start a conversation with a guy this freaky and uninterested? _He sighed noticing that he got the Captain's attention for he was probably impatient.

"What is that you want? If you don't have anything to say then leave my lab," Mayuri said with annoyance in his tone.

Renji looked at Mayuri then put his hand in his pocket, "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Don't you have friends to do that with," Mayuri questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I needed to talk to someone who doesn't talk to too many people," Renji retorted trying to remain calm.

"Then tell me what you need to then leave," Mayuri said swiveling in his chair to look at the Abarai while they talk.

Renji sat down on the ground, "Well, Captain, I didn't really realize how hard it would be just to start this conversation."

Mayuri sighed agitatedly, "Imagine me as one of your close friends or your captain if it's that hard."

He sighed as he tried to imagine the captain as one his friends. It was a difficult thing for him to create within his mind. He could almost get his thoughts straight to where he can actually almost talk to Mayuri. He tried to create Ichigo in the man, but that just didn't settle right. He tried many of his friends, and the only one he could imagine was Mayuri himself because he was so different from his friends. He had a strange aura around him and he never knew anyone else like him. _This was going to be harder than it looks._ Renji thought as he watched Mayuri tap his finger annoyed with the red head.

"Well? Get to it, Abarai, I have much data to look through," Mayuri mentioned to remind the Abarai.

Renji sighed grabbing onto Mayuri's knee, "It has something to do with how I'm feeling right now."

Mayuri looked at his hand on his knee, "Remove your hand."

Renji remembered when he saw Mayuri without his paint and make up on his body. It was strange to see that he was normal person underneath all that. Mayuri had stitched on his body for the experiments on himself. Adjustments were made to his body, as he did for the battle with Szayelaporro, the octava Espada. He did feel grateful to Mayuri for saving his and Uryu's lives. He looked Mayuri over when he saw what his body looked like because he was stunned. It was a complete accident when he saw him like that. Now, he remembered what he wanted to talk to him about.

Renji cleared his throat a little unbeknownst by him that his hand is still on the captain's knee, "I know what you look like under that."

Mayuri understood what the lieutenant of the sixth division was saying, but a little shocked to hear that this is what he wanted to discuss. Mayuri doubted that was the only thing that he came to talk about after hearing that. Mayuri took the red head's hands off of his knee then looked at the Abarai noticing a slight blush on his face. Mayuri hasn't seen a blush on Renji's face when he was around him before, though not a lot of people get to view what he actually looks like. Mayuri's eyes went to a glare with the thought, _Why would he want to tell me something that's not much of a concern to me?_ Mayuri noticed Renji started to stand up and he watched him do so.

Renji came closer to Mayuri then tilted the captain's head to make him look at him. Mayuri glared at the lieutenant, but Renji had let go of his chin. He noticed that the sixth division lieutenant backed away from him with a few inches away from him. He now stood in front of Mayuri rubbing the side of his head. Mayuri let his fingers start to tap once again with the Abarai watching his hand. Mayuri waited patiently for Renji to continue what he wanted to say to him before he questioned him instead.

Renji stood silent as though waiting for Mayuri to say something back at the very moment. Mayuri was doing the exact opposite that he thought he was going to do since he didn't burst out at him yelling for such insolence. Yet he sat there waiting for him to continue what he's trying to say. His thoughts were struggling because of this realization. Mayuri was truly surprising him today. First he was willing to hear what he had to say then he didn't react the way he thought. He gathered his thoughts once again then started to speak.

"What I'm trying to say, Captain Kurotsuchi, is that… You look rather… good," Renji said with the slight blush getting a little darker.

"Is that all," Mayuri questioned annoyed. _He could've just brought this to one of his friends._

"I also wanted you to help me out with something," Renji said with his hand on the side of his head.

Mayuri's eyes looked interested, "Then do tell."

Renji looked at Mayuri's gold eyes, "Um…How about we go to your office first before I say anything."

Mayuri sighed annoyed with this lieutenant stood up and started leaving with Renji. They headed towards Mayuri's office in his division's barracks. In a matter of minutes they were in the captain's office at the barracks. Mayuri sat down in his chair unable to lose Renji's eyes. Mayuri put his hands on the desk unsure about the situation, but still the least bit interested.

"Go on, lieutenant Abarai, tell me what I can do for you," Mayuri started.

Renji sighed, "Captain Kurotsuchi, would you mind sleeping with me?"

Mayuri was now disinterested and a little furious, "What? Do I look like a prostitute?"

"No, you don't, sir," Renji said with a startle.

Mayuri stood up slamming his hands onto his desk, "Then what would make you think that I would do something so scandalous or rather promiscuous?"

The lieutenant backed away from the desk, "I'm sorry I asked. Then how about you just go out for a drink with me then?"

Mayuri was fuming and stunned at the questions that have been uttered by the lieutenant. He wondered why the lieutenant wouldn't just ask his own captain into doing this. He has a feeling that it's because of the fact that he saw him without his makeup. He would never be attracted to a guy like himself, but to someone such as Captain Kuchiki if he was Renji. He doesn't understand why the sudden interest in him, but he's not too angry about it since it's a form a flattery.

Renji knew that he shouldn't have asked him to sleep with him because Mayuri isn't the type to care about things such as that. Renji thought that all men thought like that. He took the whole thing of him seeing him without his makeup better than this. Renji was now standing near the door since he was afraid of what the man in front of him would do. He knew Mayuri wouldn't want to hear that, but he needed to tell him.

He's been having dreams of the captain, which kept him up most of the night lately. He knew what this captain was capable of if triggered at the right moment. All he knows is that by the way his dream put it… The sex would be kinky, but good. He wanted to feel it in real life. His friends would think that he was crazy if he said anything to them, and so his mind told him to take it with the man that he was dreaming about.

Renji stood there freaked out since the captain was ever so coming closer to him. Mayuri knew that the Abarai was frightened, everybody is, and he wasn't surprised by the behavior because of that. He even knew that this lieutenant was, but he was willing to step up to him to have him. Mayuri stepped closer to Renji about to raise his hand, remembering that he can't discipline other divisions' subordinates. He put his hand down with Renji watching the motion. Renji sighed in relief, but he knew that he could've take on Mayuri, yet he didn't want to get into any trouble.

Mayuri looked at Renji, "You should take your leave, Lieutenant Abarai."

"No, sir," Renji retorted back as he stepped closer to Mayuri.

"Are you not going to listen to my orders, lieutenant?" Mayuri inquired looking into the Renji's eyes.

"No, not until I get an answer to one of the things asked," Renji answered once more stepping little bit closer to the captain.

Mayuri sighed in agitation, "Fine. I'll go out for a drink with you."

Renji smiled, "Cool, it's a date."

Mayuri shuddered at the mere mention of a date, which entertained the Abarai. Renji knew that the Kurotsuchi was such a hermit because of his experimenting. He does love to do that. Renji walked out of the office with Mayuri tracking behind him. He thought that taking the captain away from his experimenting would be good for him. That is why that was his second suggestion. He took Mayuri to one of the closest bars so that Mayuri didn't feel too far off from his lab.

They sat down at one of the tables near the furthest corner of the wall. Renji was truly hoping for that wet dream reality. It's not as easy as it looked with this man. They waited for someone to come over to the table in silence since they didn't really have anything in common. Renji just wanted a one night stand, that's all. He knew he wasn't going to get it. Mayuri knew that he wasn't either, because he doesn't sleep around like a whore.

Mayuri has never been so flattered before, but he would like it to be about his intelligence not his body. Renji actually made him feel like he didn't before just because of the compliment. _Compliments are a form of flattery. I knew he was trying to get somewhere, but it's a useless measure since it won't happen anytime soon for him._ Mayuri thought getting impatient for the waiter or waitress. When the person finally came they had smile their face until they looked at the man beside the Abarai.

"What would you like, sirs," asked the waitress with a slight smile.

"I would just like to have some sake," Renji answered now looking at Mayuri waiting for him to say his drink.

Mayuri looked at the waitress, "Whiskey."

Renji sat there flabbergasted since he never knew what type of alcohol the captain drank. He drank the exact opposite of what his captain drank like many of the others. A lot of the captains normally drink sake. The person had already left the table remembering the orders in which have been made. The two of them sat silently once more since Renji didn't know how to start a conversation with Mayuri. As their drinks came over to their table the lady all most spilled it, but regained her balance. She walked over to them putting their drinks down in front of them with a complete bottle for the both of them, and then she took her leave from them.

Renji took a drink from the cup that was sitting in front of him that held his sake. He looked over at Mayuri seeing that he took a swig right from the bottle of whiskey itself. _He must be a heavy drinker, at least he can stomach that stuff._ Renji thought as Mayuri put the bottle back down on the table. Mayuri looked at Renji with no smile of his that he was known for. Looking at each other sure wasn't helping the situation at the moment, until Mayuri became intoxicated after two more bottles. Renji was still on his first one of his sake. _Captain Kurotsuchi, you have some gut for that whiskey._ Renji drank a little bit more of it then put the cup down.

"Hey, Captain Kurotsuchi," Renji started the conversation.

Mayuri looked at the Abarai, "What?"

Renji sat there stunned then answered, "What do you think about the whole thing I said before?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question," Mayuri inquired.

"Because I'm curious," Renji answered with a little chuckle.

Captain Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes at him, "Do I amuse you?"

"No, captain," Renji answered noting that the captain is sort of funny when he's drunk. _At least he doesn't slur when he's drunk like most people where you can't understand them._

Mayuri put his bottle into the air noting that it was empty, "If you don't mind me saying, Lieutenant Abarai… You have some nerve to take me out."

Renji noted that Mayuri might still have a piece of his mind while drunk, "Is that a good thing, sir?"

"I suppose it would be for someone who doesn't have that many friends," Mayuri answered getting the waitress to bring another bottle with a small smile not his usual smile.

Renji raised an eyebrow, "In that case, are you sure you don't want to?"

Mayuri looked at him with some sort understanding, "Do stand-up comedy? No."

Renji looked away from Mayuri for a second to chuckle, "No, that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what do you mean," Mayuri asked taking the new bottle into one of his hands.

Renji also noted that Mayuri forgets earlier topics that were said in the day, "You know?"

"I know what? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about right now. Just tell me because I don't understand the question," Mayuri said then took a drink.

Renji sighed then leaned to whisper into Mayuri's ear so no one could hear with his hand in the way, "The sex thing I talked to you about earlier."

Mayuri eyes went slightly wide, now understanding better, "The triple X… I don't know why I would say no to it…"

Renji looked at Mayuri in the face noticing what his face was saying. He didn't mind the idea, but if he didn't have all the makeup on he would see him blushing. He never would've thought that this captain would be that lonely to throw himself at him in this state. Though Mayuri is a lot calmer in this state than his usual self something that Renji could handle.

Mayuri sighed, "The only person who was ever willing to touch me like that was Kisuke Urahara."

Renji was surprised by what Mayuri had said. The only time that he was ever touched by another being was by Kisuke. _Does that mean the closest thing to a relationship that he had was just the thing he did with Kisuke? It makes me feel bad that I just want him for the same thing in a one night stand. By tomorrow though, he'd forget the whole thing even occurred… Hopefully… _Renji saw Mayuri trying to stand up, Renji decided to help him out.

"Let's get to my barracks so we could do the deed," Mayuri said while swatting the lieutenant's hands away from trying to help him stand.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you need some help standing up," Renji muttered as he was watching.

The captain was able to stand without the help of the lieutenant. They started walking out of the building noticing that they were being watched by the bar patrons that were just coming in, two of them being Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two of them looked at one another to see if they saw the exact same thing walk by. Renji saw those two trying to hide from their faces, but they knew Renji's face and hair way to well to let him slip right on by. They did let him though since there was a captain with him.

The captain and lieutenant made it back to the barracks seeing Nemu standing there waiting for her father to come back. Renji always wondered why he created Nemu, but it might deal with the fact that Mayuri is a lonely man. He never questions Mayuri, but he might start after tonight. Nemu walked up to Mayuri, but swatted away by him.

"Captain Mayuri,-," Nemu began.

Mayuri glared at her, "Just leave me alone for now, stupid girl."

Nemu glanced at Renji, "What about Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Leave him be," Mayuri answered.

Renji watched as Nemu left Mayuri's side which doesn't happen often. Mayuri sat on his desk waiting for the Abarai to come closer to him, as he took off his sheathed zanpaku-to. Mayuri took off his makeup on his face and on his hands. Renji watched the captain leave the room and came back without the makeup on and came in with his shihakusho on. He looked almost like a normal division subordinate with it on. Renji walked up to him knowing that Mayuri was ready to start after taking off his makeup. He knew what he was getting himself into.

Mayuri tilted his head up while Renji tilted his head down, while they were inches away from each other, Renji put the captain up against the wall. He noticed that Mayuri had a little playful smirk on his lips. Renji pressed his lips against Mayuri's feeling the smaller man kiss back so intricately. Mayuri had more experience that than he first thought. Renji broke away from Mayuri's mouth to kiss Mayuri's stitches that seemed to have added to the attraction to Renji. Mayuri's reactions were subtle, but Renji wasn't complaining.

Renji slipped the top of Mayuri's shihakusho off so it would lie at the captain's waist. Mayuri was just a lean fit since he doesn't fight that much. Mayuri took Renji's face into his hands and took him back to his mouth. Renji took notice that Mayuri didn't seem like he wanted to go further since he started kissing with a lot more passion behind it. Renji was shocked to see Mayuri at his mercy, but did the captain have more of attraction to him than he had thought at first? He was starting to second guess this since Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't himself at the moment.

Renji broke away from Mayuri which the captain took notice to very quickly. Renji couldn't do it to Mayuri. He just couldn't, but he wasn't sure because of the conversation they had before that or it was because it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi the greatest scientist in the Seireitei. Mayuri looked slightly astonished by the lieutenant's actions, but also sort of hurt.

Mayuri sighed while putting his top back on, "What's wrong, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji watched him getting his top back on, "I can't do this to you."

"Is it for what I've said earlier," Mayuri questioned going over to his desk.

Renji shrugged answering, "I guess that has something to do with it. I think it was more of my conscious was telling me not to do it."

"It wasn't going to stop you before," Mayuri said starting to sober up.

Renji noticed this, "You're starting to sober up aren't you, captain."

"Yes, and I would like to know precisely why you stopped," Mayuri retorted sitting down in his chair.

Renji went up to Mayuri's desk, "I didn't want to, but something was telling me that you deserved something better than one night stands." _Besides being lonely seems to really get to a person,_ Renji thought while putting his hand up against Mayuri's cheek.

"Abarai, you're honestly stepping over your bounds," Mayuri said while moving his head away from the touch.

Renji kissed Mayuri's head, "I think this was the problem that I was having from the start."

Renji had forgotten about the dreams about him and Mayuri actually just regular dating. Those dreams really kept him up all night because it was scary thought. He knew that it wouldn't happen and he didn't it want it to happen at all. He finally decided that it would be better off as that for now. Mayuri has already been used in the way that he wanted to use him. Though Mayuri isn't complaining much about the fact that he was Renji knew that it probably hurt some of Mayuri's pride.

Mayuri understood what the Abarai was saying, but he didn't understand all of the trouble just now realizing the actual problem. _I can't expect much from someone with low intelligence. He was never that smart anyway._ Mayuri thought noticing that the Abrai stood next to him still. He knew he should consider it since the boy would probably not leave him alone until he does. He really doesn't want to date anyone since it's much of a hassle which he knew by watching others.

"What's the answer," Renji questioned as he stood there with his hand on the Kurotsuchi's desk.

Mayuri looked at Renji, "Fine, as long as you stay away from here for two days or a week."

"Why?"

"Because right now I want to kill you for making me drunk," Mayuri said with his hand on his sword that was lying on the desk.

Mayuri watched with a glare as Renji left quickly. Mayuri looked at the trash can next to him and vomited into it. Renji was glad he left before the captain could instantaneously chase after him and tries to kill him. He knows it wouldn't be hard for Mayuri since he had seen many of his fights. He'd decided to wait until next week to see Mayuri since he did say he will try to kill him. Sadly, that forced Nemu to take the heat from Mayuri's rage against him.

By the next week, Mayuri wasn't as angry as he was, but he kept yelling at the Abarai. The two of them argue a lot which didn't surprise any of the division subordinates. They do manage to have civilized conversation once in a while. They couldn't help arguing since they see things from different spectrums. They did listen to each other talk about things either one didn't care about. The one thing that Akon was happy about is that they didn't have sex just yet since they just started their relationship.

Two months later it was known throughout the Seireitei that Renji and Mayuri were in a relationship which surprised them all. Byakuya was especially surprised since Mayuri wasn't Renji's type at all. Rukia knew that all too well just like her brother. Renji didn't care what everyone had to say except he understood why most of the time since they don't get along half the time. Then the other part of the time they seem as though nothing really was the matter the day before. Akon and Nemu both know for sure that they started having make-up sex sometimes or they let themselves talk about it. Mainly it's the make-up sex. Though the two of them started talking more about why they were upset by the end of the second month which started to make their relationship a little bit stable.

A/Note: Another different pair. I know. This is how I actually see them in a relationship since they wouldn't get along too well in the beginning. Shed some light on how you feel about the pairing to if you want. Well, Read and Review. You will get hugs.


End file.
